molly meets a familiar face
by ldeas
Summary: molly goes to Bath to see Jackie (her friend from her first tour)
1. Chapter 1

Molly meets a familiar face

Molly was nearly ready for a girls night in bath. She was meeting Jackie. It had been the first time they have met since molly returned from training afghan medics. When molly had finally finished getting her make-up on and hair done she headed for the train station. Her train was due to arrive at 4pm, and it was 3.50pm so she had to rush to make sure she got on the train. She looked down the middle of the train and see thought she could see fingers. Molly thought to herself it can't be why would he be going to bath, and anyway it been a long time since she saw him. The train started to slow down, molly looked out of the window and could tell that this was the station she had to get off at.

She had got off the train and only had to wait a few minutes before Jackie arrived. Molly asked Jackie "where do you want to go". Jackie said "let's go in the small pub across the road, then later we can make our way into the town and go in the night club". They had felt a bit Hungary so they ordered some food from the pub, before leaving to go into town. Jackie had persuaded molly to go into a night club which was just on the edge of the town. As molly walked into night club and shut the door behind her, she heard people shouting her name from the back of the club. As she got closer to them she asked Jackie what was going on. Jackie said "wait and find out". Molly started to feel nervous.

**Please review, it helps me a lot. Also if people don't like it please you tell me how I can improve. This is my first attempt of writing fan fiction. Thank you. **

**Sorry it's not very long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly realised it was all of two section. As she got closer she realised Charles wasn't with them. Charles and molly's relationship was still a secret. They had discussed telling them a few time but molly ended up going on another tour, or Charles ended up looking after Sam.

Molly had a few drinks, and asked Jackie why she wasn't drinking. Jackie said "there is something I want to tell you. Me and fingers have been seeing each other for a few months, and I am 1 month pregnant". Molly was shocked but congratulated them. So did the rest of two section.

Mansfield mike had organised with the bar owner that they would do the entertainment. Mansfield and fingers were the first to sing. They choose to sing Valerie. After a few of the others had gone up and sang, Molly and Jackie were called up to sing next. Molly didn't get chance to ask which song they were singing. All she got told was she is singing the ladies part. As the music started to play Molly recognised the song and started to sing. Molly and Jackie started to sing the part which brought back memories for molly, and she shouldn't stop smiling. "don't go heart" "I couldn't if a tried" "oh honey if I get restless" "baby you're not that kind" "don't go breaking my heart" "you took the weight of off me" "oh when you knock on my door baby" " I gave you my key". When the song had finished she heard someone knocking on the table. She had got carried away singing the song, and she didn't realised Charles had walked in. She looked down and couldn't help but smile. Charles jumped up on the stage and put his arm around molly's waist. "Listen up everyone we have something to tell you". Before Charles could say anything else, fingers shouted out "we all know you two have been seeing each other. We also all know that you were seeing each other when we were on the tour" Charles and molly looked at each other in surprise, and molly said "how did all you cock wobbles know" Charles started laughing. The others explained how knew. Jackie said she knew because off the way she was acting at the hospital, when Charles got shot. Later that evening when Charles was called up to do some karaoke. At the end of Charles song, he asked molly to come on stage. Charles got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**Molly was shocked; she didn't know what to say she was due to go back to afghan in 1 week. She loved Charles. After about 5 minutes of silence molly said yes to marrying him. **

It was the morning after. Molly had woken up next to Charles. She wanted to go for a run but at the same time she didn't want to wake up Charles. She looked down to find her bag and reached for her phone. She had 5 missed calls from her mum and 3 messages saying the same thing "where are you, are you with Charles, please let me know we are worried". She went down stairs making sure Charles was still asleep and texted her mum. "hi mum, with Charles, guess what I'm now engaged. Will come home later, give the little bleeders a cuddle from me m x". She started to hear movement upstairs so she made Charles a rosabaya. Charles had came up behind molly putting his arm around her and said "come back to bed". Molly replied "I can't I need to go on a run, then I need to go and see my mum, and you need to get Sam" Charles had agreed and decided he would go for a run molly. They had set off for a run around bath. Molly's phone started to ring with her favourite song don't go breaking my heart. Molly answered "hi jac, good night last night" Jackie replied "yeah, I called you to tell you I have some good news and bad news" "what's the bad news?" "one of the medics in afghan have been shot in the leg, they have asked me to ask you if you want to go a week early" "I would love to but I wanted to see my mum before I left" "don't worry I have already spoken to your mum and she said she would travel to the army base to say goodbye""what's the good news?" "I spoke to the vicar this morning you can get married the day after you come back from afghan""thank you jac are you still alright to sort it all out? Can you tell the officer that I will be there later""yeah its fine gad I can help bye mols good luck" molly and Charles had sat on a bench. Molly told Charles that she had to leave tonight and Jackie's booked their wedding for the day she comes back. Charles didn't know whether he wanted to cry or smile. He was happy he would finally be able to get married to molly but he didn't want her to leave.

**Thank you for reading please leave a review.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews it helps me to know whether people like the story or not and whether to carry on or not. **


End file.
